


Твои уши - мой язык, такой был план

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Spock, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tактика - главная боевая подружка Кирка, и он умеючи ее использует, стремясь получить то, к чему Спок всеми силами его не подпускает.</p><p>Предупрежения: шоколадно-пьяный Спок, АУ, ООС, ивил!Кирк, пьяная няша!Спок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои уши - мой язык, такой был план

У Кирка не находилось определений для их отношений со Споком. Да они были и не нужны, потому что все многословные варианты легко заменялись одним глаголом. Глагол этот был "трахались", и для Джима он был самым понятным и правдивым. Вот уже три месяца, как они со Споком просто трахались, и места для рефлексий в этом слове не было. Какие логические выкладки применял Спок, чтобы обосновать их секс с точки зрения дружбы, Джим даже думать не хотел. Спок сказал "Приемлемо", значит, так оно и было. Чувства Джима тут в расчет не брались.  
За эти три месяца они прошли долгий путь: от подростковых дрочек и петтинга до полноценного — а по мнению Джима, совершенно сумасшедшего — секса. Больше всего ему нравилось то, что Спок был горячим не только в переносном смысле. Он был горячим всегда и везде, и иногда Кирк проклинал себя за то, что не мог сдержаться, когда трахал его. В Споке было горячо до умопомрачения, оргазм накатывал через считанные мгновения, а когда Спок старательно брал в рот, Джим проваливался в оргазм до полной отключки. Чувствовать вокруг члена влажный язык и щеки, плотно обхватывавшие ствол и головку, было выше человеческого терпения, но Джим не был бы собой, если б не старался удержаться на плаву и подольше ощущать это.  
Именно во время одного из таких минетов Джим и понял, что же продолжало его смущать во всех этих дружеско-сексуальных отношениях. Однажды Кирк, во все глаза глядя, как движется головка его члена за щекой Спока, провел по ней ладонью и неосторожно коснулся ушей. Спок испуганно вздрогнул, заглотил член глубже и сжал горло, а Кирк, успев удержаться за его плечо, снова позорно быстро кончил, но свое мимолетное наблюдение не забыл.

Интуиция не подвела. Спок действительно не позволял никому прикасаться к своим ушам, и каждый раз мягко, но настойчиво отводил от них вездесущие руки Кирка. Как будто это бы помогло. Наоборот, чувствуя сопротивление, Джим утраивал усилия, старательно применял обходные и обманные маневры, отвлекал внимание врага от собственных задумок. В его, пусть и полученном экстерном, аттестате об окончании Академии напротив «Тактика и военное дело» стояла твердая «А», и как раз она была одной из самых заслуженных Кирком оценок. Полученные знания он применял грамотно и по делу, но столкнулся с одной проблемой.  
Видимо, Спок тоже неплохо изучил теоретический материал этой дисциплины, и на любой тактический маневр Кирка отвечал своим. Если Джим ненароком касался его лба, прочесывал кверху челку и ерошил волосы, Спок немедленно уворачивался, впивался в шею Кирка или касался языком соска, или сразу, без лишних слов, отвлекал и сразу устраивался между его раздвинутых ног, пуская в дело и проворный язык и жаркое горло. Джим, жмурясь и поддаваясь на ласку, отстраненно думал, что в следующий раз Споку не удастся сбить его с пути, а потом и эти мысли покидали голову, оставляя взамен только неутолимый тактильный голод, пожиравший Джима изнутри.  
И так было каждый – каждый – раз. Как только Джим выдавал свой интерес к ушам Спока, тот немедленно отвлекал его. Для Кирка стало делом принципа добиться своего, и на пути к цели он отбросил ненужные рефлексии и стыд.  
Спок.  
Уши.  
Взять-взять.

Непостижимая вулканская анатомия теряла всю свою таинственность, стоило только начать ее изучение по справочнику. И пусть Джим выглядел смешным, читая учебник за первый курс, ему было все равно. Тем более, этого никто не видел. Джим изучал его целый день, притворившись чрезвычайно занятым капитаном флагмана ЗФ, не поднимал глаз от падда всю смену, и к концу ее план сформировался до конца. Оставалось дождаться вечера.

Спок был пунктуален до безобразия, как и после и во время этого безобразия. Иногда Джиму даже казалось, что Спок кончает, подчиняясь внутреннему метроному и будильнику, отсчитывает про себя фрикции и помечает в невидимом списке все, что должно привести Джима к оргазму.  
Поцелуй – три минуты сорок восемь секунд (пока Джим не начнет задыхаться).  
Оральные ласки – восемь минут семнадцать секунд (пока Джим не начнет просить).  
Римминг – три минуты ровно (пока Джим не начнет ругаться и требовать секса).  
Фингеринг – от нуля до девяти минут (в зависимости от интенсивности изрыгаемых Джимом проклятий).  
Секс – от нуля до восемнадцати минут (в зависимости от интенсивности предыдущих ласк и настроения Джима).

ОК, Спок был предсказуем, а Джим – нет, и в этом была его сила. Поэтому он подготовился за тридцать секунд до появления Спока, а потом, предупреждая его дальнейшие действия, прижал к переборке, поцеловал и, притворяясь, что снова хочет потрогать уши, пропихнул языком в рот Спока полурастаявшую дольку шоколада.  
Спок не сразу отреагировал на это, возможно, в очередной раз испугался, что Джим покусится на его святое и решил в первую очередь помешать именно этому. А когда он все понял, стало поздно.  
Джим так ужасно гордился собой, когда смотрел, как щеки и неприступные уши Спока понемногу зеленеют, а глаза начинают косить. Шоколад. Ахиллесова пята всех вулканцев – и лучшее оружие хитроумных земных капитанов. Джим не смог скрыть торжествующей улыбки, а Спок, глядя на него с укоризной, присел на кровать, прижал к горящим щекам ладони и спросил:  
— Зачем?  
Вместо ответа Джим тоже спросил:  
— Еще хочешь?  
И Спок, к вящей кирковой неожиданности, кивнул.  
Горько-сладкая темная плитка, 77% какао, поломанная на дольки, перекочевала из кармана Джима в протянутую руку Спока. Тот грустно смотрел на нее, словно пытаясь усовестить за то, как подло она с ним поступила, но плитка молчала и таяла. И Спок вслед за ней. Вздохнув, он взял еще две дольки и проглотил их, почти не жуя. Этого и не требовалось. Шоколад в кармане Кирка растаял до нужной консистенции.  
— Вкусно? – все еще гадко улыбаясь, спросил Джим. Спок кивнул. – Отлично!  
Подойдя к неподвижно сидящему на краю его кровати Споку, Джим толкнул его в грудь, заставив тяжело обвалиться на матрас, залез сверху и хотел уже приступить к основному блюду этого вечера – горяченьким зеленым острым ушам пьяного Спока, но совесть неожиданно пересилила.  
— Ты потом меня убьешь? – осторожно поинтересовался Джим. Спок приоткрыл косящие глаза, сфокусировал на нем взгляд и мотнул головой – очень по-земному, следовало признать. Сам Джим иногда тоже так делал, умудряясь выразить коротким движением все свои чувства и желания, когда перебирал настолько, что было трудно говорить. – Точно?  
— Кэптан, — пробормотал Спок, и речь его до ужаса напоминала акцент Павла Андреевича. – В’ы пступли ндостойн кэптана, но я вас опрдлно не уб’йу.  
Он недолго помолчал, неверяще прислушиваясь к тем странным звукам, что извергал его рот, но быстро смирился и снова расслабился под Джимом.  
А тому только это и было нужно. Улегшись на Споке во весь рост, Джим обнял его за плечи, потерся носом о нос, заставляя снова открыть глаза и посмотреть на себя, а потом, облизываясь от предвкушения, потянулся губами к острой верхушке уха Спока и осторожно провел по ней языком.  
О, да.  
Это было именно оно. То, что услышал Джим, было невероятно и никогда не должно было быть произнесено Споком, но это случилось. Спок застонал: глубоко, протяжно, очень мелодично, и вздрогнул, когда Джим от волнения поелозил на нем, подтягиваясь еще чуть выше, чтобы полностью овладеть его ушами.  
— И зачем ты их от меня прятал, — ласково, прерываясь на облизывание острых вершинок и изящной мочки, бормотал Джим, обнимая Спока все крепче и все отчаяннее прижимаясь к нему.  
— Эрг… — Спок сморщил лоб, пытаясь отыскать ошибки в речи, но не смог. – Эргенная зона самой выской чствит…  
— Тебе сейчас лучше не разговаривать, — хмыкнул Джим, ликуя от того, каким необычным и оттого слишком горячим был пьяный Спок.  
— Да, — коротко согласился тот и замолчал, предоставляя себя Джиму в полное распоряжение.  
И Джим распоряжался, млея и тащась от того, как Спок вздрагивал и стонал, как отзывался на каждое прикосновение к уху и шее под ним, как послушно поворачивал голову, давая доступ к другому уху. Джим распалялся в ответ. Теперь он не просто касался ушей языком, он прикусывал и потягивал зубами мочку, щекотно касался под ухом, обводил по краешку раковину, а Спок тяжело дышал ему в шею. Наверное, для собственной устойчивости — хотя о чем могла идти речь, если он лежал под Джимом — Спок обнял его в ответ, как любимого сехлата перед сном, а потом, потеряв всякий стыд и вулканскую сдержанность, развел ноги, заставив Джима осесть между ними, окончательно падая Споку на грудь.  
Конечно же, это был лучший момент для того, чтобы почувствовать, как его член упирается Джиму в бедро. Тяжелый, вставший, готовый ко всему член. У Джима заныло между лопаток, едва он почувствовал возбуждение Спока, а тот перешел на канонаду из стонов – от рвано-коротких до долгих и протяжных, перемежаемых жаркими вздохами — и потерся о Джима. Неожиданно Кирка озарило. Если шалить — то до конца, пользоваться выпавшим шансом на полную катушку. Джиму просто стало интересно, сможет ли Спок кончить только от прикосновений, и он поспешил попробовать.  
Джим осторожно высвободился из осьминожьих объятий Спока, лег к нему под бок так, чтобы вожделенное ухо было в полном распоряжении, а руку положил ему на грудь, пока ничего не делая. Спок тоже поуютнее угнездился в сбившемся под ним одеяле, лег удобнее, положив голову на подушку так, чтобы открыть ухо, и замер, купаясь в волнах нежности и ласки Кирка, почуявшего свою полную безнаказанность. С таким Споком и стараться было не нужно, он сам поддавался. Джим гладил его по груди, пока не раздевая, цеплял кончиками пальцев синюю форменку и тянул ее вверх, открывая прохладному воздуху кожу Спока, выводил на его животе узоры, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от посасывания уха. Джиму казалось, что даже минет был бы менее успешен в таких условиях. По крайней мере, раньше Спок так откровенно не плавился под его ртом, хотя в своих умениях Джим ни на секунду не сомневался. Сейчас же он применял их для другого — и в этом тоже был чертовски удивительно хорош и превосходен. Пробравшись ладонью Споку под форму, Джим прищемил двумя пальцами его левый сосок, потер его, потом обвел по ареоле второй, заставляя и его сморщиться в тугой комок. Спок крупно вздрогнул, но потом снова замер, только рот приоткрыл и стал дышать реже. Его губы высохли от горячего дыхания, Джиму ужасно захотелось поцеловать их, чтобы поделиться влагой, но он не смог бы заставить себя отлепиться от острого уха.  
Черт возьми, оказавшись в его рту, оно словно сахаром покрылось – настолько приятно было его ласкать. Джим облизывал, вылизывал, сосал и просто гладил языком, терзал мочку, вырывая у Спока вздохи предательского удовольствия. Спок под его рукой вздрагивал, потом крупная, но редкая дрожь сменилась мелкой и постоянной, Спока откровенно трясло от того, как Джим водил по нему ладонью и ласкал соски, ни на секунду не отрываясь от уха. Так прошло еще несколько минут, пока, наконец, Спок не распахнул глаза, выдохнул резко и до конца, окончательно лишаясь дыхания, и вздрогнул так, что его выгнуло над матрасом. Джим изумленно замер, наблюдая за самым, пожалуй, сильным оргазмом Спока с начала их дружбо-секса. Это, черт побери, было так горячо, что он и сам был бы не прочь спустить в штаны как малолетка. По Споку прошла волна судороги, пальцы, вцепившиеся Джиму в брюки, свело, Спок не мог дышать, хотя живот его вжимался все сильнее. Джим, все еще не веря, что это происходит, положил ладонь ему на пах и сразу почувствовал теплое влажное пятно. От прикосновения к члену Споку стало совсем худо – или, наоборот, слишком хорошо. Он вздрогнул еще раз, пятно стало еще влажнее, ткань прилипла к паху и бедрам Спока, а у Джима зашкалила температура. Член Спока под его рукой был еще твердым, подрагивал, окончательно освобождаясь от тянущего желания, но реагировал на прикосновения. Джим с трудом заставил себя отодвинуться.  
— Вы, коммандер, самое горячее зрелище из всех, что я видел, — по-своему похвалил его Джим, но Спок даже ухом не повел, настолько был поглощен своим переживанием.   
Джим не стал его отвлекать. После такого оргазма он бы тоже предпочел впасть в кому, чтобы навсегда остаться в таком состоянии. В чем-то Джим ему завидовал, но себе сейчас завидовал еще больше. Ему наконец-то удалось добраться до главного сокровища Спока, и сейчас Джим чувствовал себя пиратом, желающим скрыть свое богатство на какой-нибудь далекой планете. Это и навело его на мысль все-таки до конца разобраться со странным поведением Спока до этого времени.  
— Спок, — прошептал ему в ухо Джим. – Спок, ты меня слышишь?  
— Определенно, да, — тихо, но внятно ответил тот. К нему, очевидно, снова вернулась способность разговаривать.  
— Теперь ты можешь объяснить, почему мне нельзя было до этого трогать твои уши?  
— Это эрогенная зона повышенной чувствительности, — без запинки, хоть и чуть медленнее, чем обычно, ответил Спок.  
— Я это уже слышал, — хмыкнул Джим. – И что?  
Спок как-то странно посмотрел на него, неловко повернув голову. Взгляд его был преувеличенно внимательным, испытующим и недоверчивым, словно Спок сам себе не верил в чем-то.  
— Так почему? – продолжал допытываться Джим, которого определенно бесило поведение Спока. Немалую долю в этом играло то, что сам Кирк был все еще возбужден, но любопытство пересиливало желание перекатить Спока на живот и взять его, пока он был мягок и расслаблен после оргазма.  
— Это большая власть, — признался Спок. – Ее можно доверить только тому, в ком уже не сомневаешься.  
На это Джиму было нечего ответить. Он, глупо приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Спока во все глаза, не веря в то, что услышал.  
Но одновременно с этим в нем росло ликование. Три месяца! Три месяца, Джим Кирк, и ты стал чемпионом по покорению вулканцев. Хотя в этой спортивной дисциплине Джиму просто не с кем было соревноваться, даже в этом он оказался единственным и неповторимым.  
Спок только что… признался ему?  
— Мне нечего сказать, — признался Джим, у которого действительно – впервые в жизни – не оказалось слов, чтобы выразить то, что пекло изнутри, как маленький ядерный реактор.  
Кроме, может быть:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
По тому, что Спок доверчиво закрыл глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся, Джим догадался, что все сказал правильно. А это значило, что теперь и уши Спока, и Спок целиком были только его. И вот этим Кирк точно будет гордиться всегда.


End file.
